


Беседа

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Один из сеансов  голосвязи юного Палпатина и Хего Дамаска перед их встречей на Чандриле.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious





	Беседа

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Беседа  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021   
> **Размер:** драббл, 657 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас), Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** джен (преслэш)  
>  **Жанр:** романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминается домашнее насилие  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Один из сеансов голосвязи юного Палпатина и Хего Дамаска перед их встречей на Чандриле.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Беседа"

Сеансы голосвязи вошли в привычку и стали чем-то большим, чем просто рассказами о планах противников Тапало. Не такие частые, как хотелось бы Палпатину, и не такие регулярные: магистр Дамаск не всегда принимал вызов, заставляя юношу терзаться в нетерпении и надеяться, что о содержании их разговора не станет известно посторонним. Особенно отцу, как бы Шив ни хотел увидеть пылающее гневом лицо Косинги.

— Магистр Дамаск, — вежливо поздоровался Шив.

— Палпатин, — магистр был вежлив, но позволил себе обвести юношу чуть более заинтересованным взглядом, чем это еще было бы прилично. Лунный свет проникал сквозь приоткрытое окно и падал так, что подчеркивал природную красоту Палпатина, приковывая взгляд. Хего запоздало подумал, что не стоит смотреть на него столь откровенно.

Очередное платье (или халат?) — в людской одежде Дамаск еще не полностью разобрался — не скрывало хрупкой фигуры. Магистр невольно залюбовался узкими плечами, выступающими ключицами и рассыпанными по спине волосами. Приходилось признавать, что он ждал этих звонков — возможно, не меньше, чем сам Палпатин. 

Палпатин перекинул волосы через плечо и, взяв гребень, начал их расчесывать. Будто бы случайно накидка сползла с плеча, но Палпатин сделал вид, что не обратил на это никакого внимания, и тихо поинтересовался:

— Есть ли причина, по которой вы почти целую неделю игнорировали мои попытки связаться с вами? Быть может, вам больше не нужно общество какого-то юноши с Набу? 

Дамаск не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы возмутиться. Стоило признать, что Шив Палпатин привлекал его — как человек, как потенциальный ученик и, быть может, любовник. Его манила опасная красота юноши и стихия, которой он мог стать, но которую держал в себе.

— Я бы сообщил, если бы перестал нуждаться в тебе. 

— Вы нуждаетесь во мне только до тех пор, пока не приведете к власти Тапало, — Палпатин вздохнул, — я знал это с самого начала. 

— И, зная это, все равно решил помогать нам. 

Палпатин с притворной грустью признался:

— Вы не оставили мне выбора. 

Он склонил голову, отвел взгляд и обхватил себя руками в защитном жесте.   
На самом деле у Палпатина не было какой-то особо ценной информации для магистра Дамаска, но ему казалось, будто этот муун — единственное существо в Галактике, которое понимало его. И уже только поэтому Шив искал встречи с ним, пусть он не мог снова прикоснуться к магистру Дамаску, как делал уже во время их коротких встреч. Не мог дерзко и будто бы случайно задеть рукавом или врезаться в идущего навстречу мууна.   
Он закусил губу и робко посмотрел в глаза Дамаску. 

— Отец догадывается о нашей с вами связи. Он приставил ко мне своих охранников, но пока не опустился до подглядывания.

Накидка из тонкой ткани плавно скользнула и со второго плеча, до пояса обнажив Палпатина, перехваченного декоративной лентой. Он повернулся вполоборота, потянувшись за чем-то вне поля голопередатчика, и Дамаск увидел спину, покрытую синяками и ссадинами. Он не знал, намеренно ли юноша показал ему это или случайно, но что-то животное поднялось внутри Плэгаса, и его глаза на секунду полыхнули желтым. 

Дарт Плэгас вдруг осознал, что его злит одна только мысль о том, что кто-то посмел причинить вред его человеку. Тем более он догадывался, кто это сделал. Ему иррационально захотелось прилететь на Набу и объяснить Косинге Палпатину, как подобает вести себя с Шивом. Но он быстро заглушил в себе вспышку гнева. Шив должен сам разобраться с отцом, и пока он не попросит, Дамаск не вмешается.

— Очень скоро я полечу на Чандрилу, — как бы между делом заметил Палпатин, вновь смотря на мууна. — Я был бы не против, если бы «Капиталы Дамаска» решили посетить там конференцию.

Ларш Хилл, весь разговор стоявший вне поля передатчика, посмотрел на Хего с немым укором. Он слишком давно знал Хего Дамаска и понимал, что тот обязательно полетит. Не одобряя увлечения друга юным человеком, он тем не менее не пытался мешать им и искренне радовался, видя, как общение с молодым Палпатином придавало Хего сил. 

Дамаск улыбнулся:

— Тебе пора, Палпатин. — приглашение юноши он намеренно оставил без ответа. 

— Приятной ночи, магистр, — Палпатин заправил за ухо прядь волос и добавил на набуанском:

— До встречи, Хего. 

Он резко повернулся в сторону, и Дамаск успел заметить тень испуга на юношеском лице, прежде чем изображение погасло.


End file.
